


Tonights the night

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Centon, Chradam, Chris/Adam, Jericho/Edge, John/Randy - Freeform, M/M, Slash, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy and John's relationship is in trouble, as Randy continuously chooses the WWE Championship over John and John is sick of it, or so Randy thinks. Can two friends in Adam and Chris help mend their relationship before it crumbles? Centon Slash. John/Randy, Chris/Adam. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonights the night

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics to "Fall for You" are owned by Secondhand Serenade I won nothing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

 

Randy Orton sighed as he glanced across the room at his lover, John Cena. They were both going through a tough time at the moment, and being forced by their employer to be at the black tie like event that he planned; wasn't helping. Randy would much rather skip the damn event, and spend a quiet night in with John, to try to at least talk this over, but no... here he was, stuck here, in a suit, watching everyone else enjoy themselves, while he felt like shit. 'It isn't fair!' Randy thought pursing his lips, never taking his eyes off John, sitting with Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy who were both desperately trying to make their friend smile again. He sighed again, before walking out onto the balcony, staring out at the midnight sky, deep in thought. The WWE Championship was definitely not worth losing John forever ... so why did he choose it over John so many times before?

 

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

 

'No More though! I can't hurt John anymore! All he's done was love me and I repaid him by hurting him every chance I got' Randy thought staring down at all the superstars that were still arriving. He grabbed his glass, holing it up as the waiter rushed over to him with a fresh glass of vodka on the rocks. "Thank you" Randy grumbled accepting it as the waiter took the empty one, bowing and walking away, leaving Randy to his lonesome once again. Randy sipped the alcohol, cringing at the foul nippy taste. It was stronger then the one he'd had before, but he didn't mind, he wasn't expecting it to be THAT strong though. He took another sip, trying not to gag at foul strong taste, coughing as it burned his throat on the way down. He angrily sat the glass down, staring out into the night, enjoying his lonesome until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

 

Randy jumped spinning around to see his former partner and friend Adam Copeland.

 

"Hey Adam, good to see you, how are you?" Randy asked as his shoulders slumped slightly. It's not that he wasn't happy to see Adam, he was, but he was hoping it was John.

 

"I'm doing good, no! I'm doing great Randy!" Adam replied with a cheery smile gracing his lips. "You looked to be feeling down, lonely, so thought I'd come talk to you. What's wrong Ortiz?" Adam asked wrapping a comforting arm around Randy's shoulders. Randy eased into Adam's comforting embrace. "Well I am lonely... See John and I are fighting... we're arguing more and more and it seems like we can't get along or agree on anything... and I'm so scared Adam... I don't wanna lose him... I love him" Randy sobbed, breaking down in Adam's arms. Adam tightened his embrace on Randy, holding him closer.

 

"Okay... Randy, calm down baby... why are you and John fighting first and foremost?"

 

_Oh, But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

 

"Because I always choose the WWE Championship over him... every time..." Randy sobbed clinging to Adam like a lifeline.

 

"Okay... Um why is that?" Adam asked rubbing Randy's back soothingly.

 

"My Dad... he doesn't know about John... He doesn't know I'm gay... if I give up the WWE title he might put two and two together an-" Randy started but Adam held up a hand. "Does John matter to you? Or does what your father think matter? Would you rather be cuddling with John or a piece of gold on a strap of leather in your future?"

 

Randy sniffled. "Of course John matters, he means everything to me! I'm just scared of what my dad will think... is all. I'd rather have John then that stupid WWE title..." He murmured wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as Adam smiled.

 

"Then screw what your father thinks, and go to John, fix this before you do lose him forever..." Adam murmured as Randy bit his bottom lip.

 

"I want to, so bad..." he mumbled quietly.

 

Adam grinned. "Then what's the problem?"

 

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

 

Randy started to answer when someone laid a hand on his back, making him almost jump out of his skin. "Relax kid" Chris Irvine murmured wrapping his free arm around his lover's waist. Adam smiled, whacking Chris playfully on the arm, before relaxing against his chest. "Hey Chris" Randy mumbled accepting the tissue Chris handed him as well as the glass. "I already have a fresh drink" Randy mumbled but Chris sneered. "Oh Puh-lease! Those things taste terrible! These are much better, and no bitter after taste or throat burning on the way down."

 

"Thank you" Randy murmured taking a sip as Chris smiled softly. "Now what are my prettyful babes' talking about?"

 

"Ah nothing" Adam murmured rubbing Randy's back soothingly. Randy's gaze shifted over to John, only to see he wasn't where he was last time Randy had looked over. He was now, leaning over the balcony at the other end.

 

"Ugh! Go to Cena already!" Chris grumbled rolling his icey blue eyes as Adam chuckled giving Randy a gentle push in John's direction. Randy walked timidly over to John. "Ugh! They are meant for one another, they're so alike! One's depressed, both are! One goes to the balcony the other goes to the other one, Geez! They're stubborn" Chris ranted as Adam slipped his arms around his shoulders, running his fingers through his short hair. "Sorta like you... hmm babe?" Adam teased watching Randy dissappear into the crowd of people.

 

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

 

"John?" Randy asked quietly, sitting his drink down.

 

"Listen Randy I don't wanna figh-" John started but Randy placed a finger over John's lips stopping him mid sentence.

 

"Listen to what I have to say John before I lose my nerve... If giving up the WWE Championship, means that I get to have you in my arms, every night for the rest of our lives... then it's worth it, and I'd gladly give it up" He murmured as he gazed deeply into John's deep blue eyes.

 

"Randy... you don't have to give up the WWE title... all you had to do was show me that you cared... I love you Randy, I've told you that more then once... all I wanted was-" Randy again cut John off this time he used his lips instead. He kissed John deeply, placing his hand on John's jaw, tilting his head back, slipping his tongue between John's lips. He deepened their kiss, as their tongues danced as one, their hands holding each other closer.

 

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night That I will fall for you_

_Over again Don't make me change my mind_

 

Randy broke the kiss, resting his forehead against John's as he caught his breath. "I love you Johnny... I love you" He whispered as John's eyes teared up, finially hearing the words he'd longed to hear from Randy's lips. He held Randy against him. "Tonight... is a new beginnning for us John..."

 

John smiled softly. "Indeed."

 

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_


End file.
